


a little kiss won't kill anyone...or maybe changbin

by pearchum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin wants to kiss Hyunjin, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Soft Seo Changbin, Truth or Dare, but wbk, hyunjin has soft lips, its soft, late night kissing, like very, maybe in the future, soft, stray kids - Freeform, they dont make out sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearchum/pseuds/pearchum
Summary: hyunjin has very pretty lips, and changbin wishes he knew how they felt...a little bit too much





	a little kiss won't kill anyone...or maybe changbin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published au so I'm sorry I know it's terrible I'll try to get better

Changbin always wondered how soft Hyunjin's lips actually were, because he knew just by looking at them that they were soft, and he had touched them before, on those sleepless nights where all he could think about were his lips, to the point where he had to go all the way to his room just to caress them with his thumb, but would those lips feel just as soft when they were being kissed?  
Would they be as soft as he imagined? To the point where everyone who kissed them became addicted to the softness?  
Changbin, of course, did not know how kissing Hyunjin felt like, he had attempted a few times in the past, most of them failed horribly or got denied, other times he just panicked halfway through getting closer and ended up in Changbin running away. He couldn't help it, Hyunjin's lips were made to be kissed -by him specifically - and it amazed Changbin how Hyunjin had never been kissed, not even a small peck, nothing, those lips had no idea how being kissed felt like, and oh god, Changbin wanted to change that so bad.

So when Changbin got dared to kiss the one he thought to be the cutest from the group while they were playing truth or dare at 4am, his mind didn't hesitate, not even a little bit, he knew how bad he wanted to kiss him, he knew that was his only chance of kissing him and finding out how soft his lips were.

And when he looked at Hyunjin straight to the eye and said "I'm not kissing anyone, I have taste" everyone was pretty shocked, Changbin wanting to kiss Hyunjin wasn't even close to a secret, everyone knew, but he wasn't going to kiss him, not like this, not when he knew how important a first kiss was to Hyunjin, and how scared he probably would've been if Changbin decided to do it.

Even if everyone started hitting him for not doing his dare while deciding what else to dare him and Hyunjin looked at him surprised, Changbin knew he was doing the right thing, he was kind of proud of his self control - which he never seemed to have before - he knew that even if he had to wait years to kiss Hyunjin, at least it was going to be because they both wanted it and not because of a dumb - actually not that dumb it would've been very useful if he wasnt a coward - dare.

What he didn't know, of course, was that after a few hours of playing games and joking around, when the time of going to bed came, while he was already closing his eyes, Hyunjin was going to be the one going to his room this time, getting himself inside his sheets, hugging him from the back making himself as tiny as Changbin usually was around him.

"Who was it" he heard Hyunjin say like whisper that was made not to be heard, if Hyunjin wasnt as close as he was, changbin wouldn't have heard it, but he did, and he also knew what he was talking about, at least he hoped he was talking about the dare, because if he wasnt then Changbin was completely lost.

As Changbin turned around to face him he finally noticed how small Hyunjin looked beside him, and he couldn't help feel a little happy this was happening to him.

"Who do you hope it was" Changbin said a little too proud of the choice of words he chose, that made Hyunjin tilt his face up just enough for Changbin to see the way his eyebrows frowned at his answer, eyes lost, but he knew they were looking at him.

Changbin wasnt used to this, even if Hyunjin loved to tease everyone and being incredibly clingy, he rarely slept with anyone, or got into bed with any of his friends, so he tried to take in as much of this moment as possible.

When Hyunjin finally decided to fully show his face he seemed sad, not like about-to-cry sad, but still...sad  
Changbin had no idea what to do, Was this his fault? Was he supposed to say something? Was this about the dare? His eyes naturally fell on his lips and the thought of kissing him suddenly came back to him, when he finally looked up he noticed Hyunjin was looking at him, without breaking the eye contact, waiting for an answer.

"I think you already know who I think is the cutest" he said, lowering himself into the bed, so they both were at the same level, and then he closed his eyes while his lips asked for a kiss once again.

He really wasnt expecting anything out of this situation, he knew that as soon as Hyunjin got the answer, he would leave, and Changbin would stay wondering, if his lips were still soft when he laughed with him, or when he pouted when he wanted something, every moment he had, the only thought in his mind was kissing him.

And when he felt a soft touch on his nose, he was left breathless, his eyes opened once again in shock waiting for Hyunjin to laugh showing it was all just a joke, but Hyunjin didnt laugh it away, he stayed right where he was, looking at Changbin warmly "So it was me"

Changbin had no idea what to do or what to say, did that really happen? where those Hyunjin's lips that he felt on the tip of his nose? was he planning on doing that again?  
All those questions faded away as Hyunjin placed both his hands on Changbin's face, holding it still "Say it, tell me you want to kiss me"

Changbin was shocked, because this probably meant Hyunjin knew, that all those nights where he couldn't sleep because of his lips, he knew, he knew when he caressed his lips, how bad he wanted to find out how they felt, he knew.

And when Changbin leaned in after whispering "I really want to", Hyunjin knew that this time he meant it, that he wasnt going to run away.  
When he felt Changbin's lips on his, he knew how bad he also wanted to kiss him, how nice it felt when Changbin came to his room only to touch his lips and how sad it made him when changbin refused to kiss him a few hours ago.

Changbin couldn't believe how soft the kiss was, how Hyunjin's lips were made perfectly for him to kiss, how he completely melted into the kiss because of how soft his lips were, it truly felt like a dream, Hyunjin's lips felt like a dream, they were just as soft and sweet and he thought them to be, and kissing Hyunjin was just as amazing as he expected. 

The kiss didn't last long, it was as short as Changbin expected it to be, but it was enough for him to know how amazing kissing him felt, so it didnt take long until they kissed again, the kiss was sweet but dumb, because they couldn't stop smiling, because every time their lips connected they started laughing, and even if it was so hard to keep the kiss going, they enjoyed every second of it, they enjoyed the moment as if it was going away, and finally, Changbin knew how Hyunjin's lips felt, and Hyunjin knew how kissing felt like.

 

Changbin always wondered how soft Hyunjin's lips actually were, because he knew just by looking at them that they were soft, and he had touched them before, on those sleepless nights where all he could think about were his lips, to the point where he had to go all the way to his room just to caress them with his thumb, but would those lips feel just as soft when they were being kissed?

Of course, this time, Changbin knew.


End file.
